Mr Peabody & Sherman in 'Divergent'
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: (Adopted from MoveyourMovieFiction) After a malfunction with the WABAC, Peabody, Sherman, and Penny are brought into the future in Chicago and made part of the faction system. The only problem is that all three of them are Divergent. Now they must find a way to fix the WABAC and get back home without letting out a hint of their Divergence. Rated T for sci-fi related violence.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: MoveyourMovieFiction has asked me to redo this for him. So, this is 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman in Divergent' which is Peabody, Sherman, and Penny in the beloved book series by Veronica Roth we all know and love (I love both the books and the movie). This may be a little different then how MoveyourMovieFiction envisioned it, but I promise that I will make it very enjoyable for all you MPAS and Divergent series fans. Anyways, enjoy!**

Two months had passed since the whole 'Time Travel' incident took place. Now, in the luxurious penthouse of Mr. Peabody, the world's most accomplished dog, he is working on something new. Something extraordinary. Something BIG.

"Mr. Peabody, I'm home!" cried out his seven-year-old son Sherman as he entered the penthouse with his best friend, Penny Peterson.

"Hello, Sherman. How was school?" Peabody asked.

"Good, and I hope you don't mind I brought Penny over" Sherman responded.

"It's no trouble at all, Sherman. Could you come over here and help me for a second?" Peabody asked. Sherman and Penny walked into the WABAC room and saw Mr. Peabody with a wrench in his paw.

"What's going on?" asked Sherman.

"I'm working on a special feature on the WABAC. Since so many people have seen the WABAC in the last two months, people know of it's existence. So I created the 'Reset Time-line' button, which will erase the memories of all who see the WABAC except for us whenever we pass them" Peabody explained.

"Cool" Penny said. The two friends joined the white beagle inside the machine and then Sherman tripped and fell onto a glowing blue button right below the red button. The WABAC doors shut themselves and Peabody looked up.

"Sherman, what happened?" he asked.

"I tripped and hit the button by accident" Sherman said. Peabody then looked at a holographic computer screen and read the scientific images and words carefully.

"Oh no" Peabody said.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"This isn't what I wanted to happen. Instead of resetting the time-line, it's making the WABAC travel into the future!" Peabody said as he now began multiple lit up buttons.

"I thought the WABAC could only travel to the past" Penny pointed out.

"Well, whatever I wanted to do with the button, I did it wrong and now it's sending us somewhere we've never been before" Peabody said. The WABAC then began lifting into the air and traveled faster than the speed of light. Instead of the time portal being blue like always, it was red.

"Mr. Peabody, I'm scared" Sherman said as the time portal stopped glowing and they were hovering over a half-destroyed city that looked like Chicago. Fire then began surrounding the WABAC and it fell down like a meteor entering Earth's atmosphere.

"Brace for impact" Peabody said. Penny, Peabody, and Sherman hugged each other and shut their eyes tightly. Soon, they felt the WABAC hit the ground and the machine was now nothing but a pile of scrap metal. Peabody and Penny emerged from the wreckage.

"Are you alright?" Peabody asked. Penny had Sherman in her arms.

"Sherman, are you alright?" Peabody asked. Before Sherman could answer, he drifted into unconsciousness.

**(Time Skip)**

Sherman groaned and opened his eyes up. He looked around to see that he was in a house and he was lying down in a cot. There was a teenaged girl with brown hair that went down to her shoulders, pale white skin, brown eyes, and wearing a tan and gray dress with dark gray leggings was feeding him what tasted like cabbage soup with a small spoon.

"Oh, you're awake. Good" she said. Her voice was soft and calm, Sherman wanted to trust her and he did.

"Where am I?" Sherman asked groggy as he sat up from the cot. The girl then fed Sherman another spoonful of soup which Sherman accepted, Sherman smiled at how good the soup tasted. She handed Sherman the bowl and let him finish the soup off himself.

"You're in the Abnegation sector. You've been unconscious for about two days. Your dad and friend brought you here and we've given you guys Shelter here" she said.

"The what sector?" asked Sherman all confused.

"Abnegation, it's one of the five factions of Chicago" she said.

"Five factions?" asked Sherman.

"Yeah. In order to maintain balance here in the future, our government created the faction system. Abnegation, who are the Selfless, Dauntless, who are the brave, Erudite, which are the intelligent, Candor, which is the faction of honesty, and the faction of peace is known as Amity" she said.

"Wait, how did you know I was from the past?" Sherman asked.

"Peabody explained everything. My family and I took you guys in until the WABAC is done. My name is Beatrice Prior, by the way" she introduced herself and extended her hand out. Sherman shook her hand and got up, placing the empty bowl that was once filled with cabbage soup in the sink. Sherman then saw a mirror and looked to see that he was wearing a tan skin tight shirt with gray pants, old, worn out shoes, and had gray gauze wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"I changed your clothes for you while you were out cold" said Beatrice. She then drew a curtain over the mirror. Sherman was confused why she did that.

"Abnegation avoid vanity" she said. Beatrice then took Sherman's hand and lead him outside. Sherman looked around to see homes that looked like concrete cubes and there were people dressed like him walking around on paths made from smooth gray stones.

"Sherman, you're awake!" came a familiar voice. Sherman looked to his left to see Peabody and Penny. Peabody was dressed like Sherman, except the shoes, and Penny was wearing something similar to Beatrice's clothes.

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Sherman asked.

"We made some sandwiches and we went with Mr. and Mrs. Prior to deliver them to the Faction-less" Penny said. Behind Peabody emerged a teenaged male with brown hair, pale white skin, a tan cardigan, and tan pants.

"Sherman, this is my brother, Caleb" said Beatice.

"Nice to meet you" said Caleb.

"Same here" Sherman said. Caleb then spoke again.

"Beatrice, Mom and Dad told us to get to bed early tonight. Our tests are tomorrow" Caleb said.

"Tests? What tests?" Sherman asked. Peabody took the liberty of explaining for his son.

"When a time comes for some people, they have to take what is called an Aptitude Test to see which faction they fit into. And seeing that we're new members of society, we need to be sorted out. So, Mr. and Mrs. Prior had a talk with the city officials and made arrangements for us so that we may be tested and sorted into our respected factions the day after the test" Peabody said.

"Alright" Sherman said. The lights on the front doors of the houses then began to light up.

"We'd better get inside" Beatrice instructed. Everyone nodded in agreement and went inside the Prior residence. The all of them went to sleep, anxious yet excited for their tests and eager to know which factions they would belong in.

**A/N: There you have it, I hope I did a good job. It may be a little different than the original story from MoveyourMovieFiction, but I believe it'll be just as good as that, just as how he would have wanted it. So, anyways, Peabody, Sherman, and Penny will take their tests along with Caleb and Beatrice. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: In the last chapter, Peabody, Sherman, and Penny have been transported to Chicago into the future due to a new feature on the WABAC gone wrong. Now Peabody, Penny, and Sherman have met the Prior family, mostly Beatrice and her brother, Caleb. Now the day has come for their Aptitude Tests to find out which faction they are most likely to join. Also, this chapter may be the most shocking to you. Enjoy!**

The next morning came fairly quickly. Peabody was helping Sherman and Penny prepare for their tests. Sherman stepped out of the bath wearing nothing but a towel and put on the Abnegation clothes that the Priors had given him. Penny did the same and brushed her hair down.

"Are you two nervous?" asked Peabody.

"Terrified" Sherman said after a sigh.

"Same here" said Penny.

"So am I. But we have to be brave. And it's only temporary until we get the parts we need to rebuild the WABAC. Alright?" asked Peabody as he caressed Sherman's cheek gently.

"Alright" Sherman said. As soon as Beatrice and Caleb came out of their rooms dressed in their Abnegation clothes, all five of them left for the testing center.

When they were at the testing center, they waited in line where the kids from Abnegation were waiting in line to take their tests. Same with Amity, Candor, and Erudite. A train passed by and a whole bunch of teens wearing black clothes jumped out the train and did acrobat tricks out the train and entered the Dauntless door shouting and cheering like wild animals.

"Who are those guys?" Penny asked.

"Those are Dauntless. They're like the police of our society and everyone looks up to them" Beatrice explained to them.

"Wow" Sherman whispered with awe. He thought the Dauntless looked so cool that he hoped he could be a part of their faction.

After a long while of waiting, Sherman, Penny, and Peabody were next in line for their tests in separate rooms.

"Good luck" Sherman whispered to Peabody.

"You too, kids" Peabody said before going into the room and so did Sherman and Penny into their testing rooms.

** (Peabody P.O.V.)**

I looked around to see a chair that had some wires attached to a headrest, and the wires being attached to a computer.

"Are you Peabody?" asked a new voice. It was a slender blonde pale woman with blonde hair, a black tank top and black skinny jeans on.

"Yes, I am" I responded politely.

"My name is Carrie. I will be conducting your test" she told me. She then took my paw and guided me into the chair.

"Lie down so that the computer can read your brain scans" said Carrie. I did as she told me as I sat down. After that, Carrie handed me a shot glass of translucent blue liquid.

"This will put you under and we will conduct the test. Bottoms up" she told me handing me the glass.

"Bottoms up" I said back taking the whole liquid into my mouth and swallowing it down my throat. I then began feeling very sleepy. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I then opened my eyes to reveal that I was still in the chair, but Carrie wasn't in there with me. I got out of the chair and opened the door to see that I was back in my penthouse. I saw Ms. Grunion trying to drag Sherman to the elevator.

"Hey" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Ms. Peterson and beside her were two marble nightstands. A gun on the left one, and a remote that had a red button on it. This remote was something I kept in the house in case of emergencies and sent the whole penthouse under lock-down.

"Choose" she whispered before vanishing. I then looked to see Sherman still calling for my help.

"Stop it! Ow! You're hurting me!" he screamed. I looked back to the nightstands to see that the gun and remote were gone. It looks like I had only one thing to do.

"Leave. Him. ALONE!" I screamed charging at Grunion and knocked her out the window. I was on top of her and kept punching her in the face. When it looked like we were about to die by plummeting to our deaths, we went through the street.

I woke up gasping for air and covered in sweat. I was back in the testing room and Carrie was staring at me. She let me sit up and get out of the chair.

"Your results were inconclusive" she told me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You tested out for more than one faction. You tested out for Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation all at once" she told me.

"I don't understand, that's impossible" I told her.

"No, it's not impossible, it's just extremely rare. They have a special name for people like you who get these results. They call them Divergent" said Carrie. I was still confused at this still.

"Divergent? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, still not gripping onto the concept of this tightly.

"It means you don't fit into a category, they can't control you. That's what makes you dangerous, they will hunt you down and kill you if they discover what you are. You can't let them know about you. Am I clear?" Carrie asked. I understood what being a Divergent meant now and I just nodded.

"Go back to your faction of origin and come to the choosing ceremony tomorrow at the Sears Tower where you will choose a faction" Carrie told me.

"But how can I choose a faction of I don't fit into one?" I asked.

"You have to hide inside one to survive and try to keep a low-key. Alright?" Carrie asked me. I just nodded and left through the back door. What would Sherman say if he found out his father was a Divergent? He would shun him and never speak to him again. But, I have to tell him, I'll do it tonight.

**(Sherman P.O.V.)**

I sat down in the chair and waited for someone to come in through the back door. Then from the back door came out a man with long brown hair that covered his ears and forehead, and it went down to where his earlobes were. He was wearing a blue robe and light blue jeans and shirt.

"Hello, Sherman. My name is Mark, I'm going to conduct your test" he told me. He handed me a glass of what looked like juice.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

"It puts you under, so that the test can begin. So drink up" Mark advised. I drank the juice and gagged a bit, it tasted so weird like mint and lemonade together. I then closed my eyes after feeling sleepy.

I woke up to see myself still in the chair but not the testing room, I was in the streets of New York and I saw Mr. Peabody get dragged away by animal control.

"Mr. Peabody!" shouted as I got out of the chair and ran after him. Soon, the truck drove away and I was devastated at what I saw.

"Sherman, it's time to come with me to the orphanage" Grunion said. I then saw a gun on the ground. Grunion held her hand out to me, and I just got an angry look and bit her like I did to Penny. She screamed and I grabbed the gun off the ground.

"This is for Mr. Peabody" I said hoarsely. I then shot Ms. Grunion in the head and killed her.

I woke up to find myself back in the testing room and Mark was shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You're Divergent. Your results told me that you tested out for Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor at the same time" Mark said.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's bad. You can't be controlled, and you don't fit into any faction at all. You have to choose a faction and hide in it to survive and make sure they don't know about you. Okay?" he asked me. I knew what he was talking about so I just said 'Understood' and left the testing room. What would Mr. Peabody say if I was Divergent? I was gonna be in so much trouble. But I have to come clean to Mr. Peabody and Penny, but not now. Tonight would be the best time.

**(Penny P.O.V.)**

I was lead to this nice but weird looking chair by a nice woman who was very beautiful. She had tanned skin, a long black pony tail and wore a beautiful tan robe that went down to her ankles and wore a gold bracelet.

"My name is Elsa, I'm gonna help you with this test" she told me. I sat down in the chair and was handed a glass of something that looked like mouthwash.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked her as she sat down at the computer that was connected to the chair.

"Drink it, it's supposed to make you sleepy. This test normally happens when you're asleep" she told me. I just nodded and drank it all up. Then, when I lied back down, I was knocked out and sleeping like a baby.

I woke up in the testing chair but it was in the school kitchen. I got out of the chair to see a lot of other students surround me as I had Sherman in a headlock. This was a flashback from when we first hated each other. When Sherman bit me, I saw someone else come in and try to take him away. I then had a choice to tell the man that it was my fault, or just let Sherman suffer through being in trouble with the principal.

"Leave him be, he's not worth it" I heard a voice say in a scary whisper. I turned around to see me. I then growled at my reflection and began punching her and then took a silverware knife and cut her cheek. When I pounced on her to the ground I stabbed my evil clone.

I woke up gasping for air and covered in sweat. Elsa took me out of the chair and began speaking to me.

"Listen and listen well, Penny. Your test says you were eligible for Amity, Dauntless, Abnegation, and Candor at once. This means that you're a Divergent. You can't be controlled by the faction system, you can break free from the norm and go your own way and the faction leaders will see you as a threat" she told me. I was pretty scared at what Elsa was telling me, but I understood.

"What do I have to do?" I asked her.

"Go to the choosing ceremony tomorrow at the Sears Tower. You have to hide inside a faction to survive and stay out of plain sight so they don't see your 'difference'" she advised me.

"Okay" I told her. She smiled at me and lead me out of the testing room. What were Mr. Peabody and Sherman going to say to me if I told them that I was a Divergent, something capable of starting a resistance against the faction system? They'd hate me forever and Sherman would probably never speak to me again. But, those are risks, I just have to take. I'll tell them tonight.

**A/N: What do Peabody, Sherman, and Penny have in common? They're ALL Divergent! And they have to tell each other, but they're worried about what's going to happen if they tell each other. That's what's gonna happen in the next update as well as the choosing ceremony. All that and more in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: In the last update, we have discovered that Peabody, Sherman, and Penny are all Divergent and are scared to tell each other. Now we get to see their confessions and their choosing ceremony where they choose their factions. Enjoy!**

At the Prior resistance, everyone was eating quietly. Beatrice looked nervous as she ate as well as Peabody, Sherman, and Penny. Caleb, and his parents were suspicious a bit at their behavior, but just passed it off.

"Um, Mr. Peabody. Can I speak to you outside?" Sherman asked. Peabody swallowed a bit of his food and nodded. As soon as Sherman and Peabody got up, Penny got up too.

"I need to talk to you guys too" said Penny. Then Beatrice got up and spoke.

"I have something to get off my chest, as long as we're talking, I might as well say it to you guys" Beatrice said as she followed them outside. Soon, they were outside in the dark and everyone was nervous to speak.

"Should we..." Sherman piped up but Penny spoke up in his place.

"Say what we have to at the same time?" she asked.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea" Beatrice said.

"On three. One. Two. THREE" Peabody said.

"I'M DIVERGENT!" they said at the same time. They placed their hands over their mouths and their eyes were widened. They took their hands off their mouths and began pointing at one another.

"YOU GUYS TOO!?" they said in unison again.

"YEAH" they said again. Then they began speaking calmly. Sherman spoke first.

"What are we gonna do? We're gonna get hunted down if we're not careful" he said.

"I know, I don't fit into any faction at all" Penny said.

"I was told that we'd have to choose a faction to hide in and blend into to hide" Beatrice said. Peabody was the next to speak up.

"Then that's what we're gonna do. We're all going to choose factions to reside in and we'll grab the things we need to fix the WABAC and that will be it. Agreed?" Peabody asked, wanting to make himself clear.

"Alright" they all said. Then they went inside, finished dinner and went to sleep.

The next day, everyone went to the Sears tower and sat with their respected factions. Sherman, Peabody, Penny, Caleb, and Beatrice all sat next to each other and gazed upon a stage with a table on it. On the table were five marble bowls. Onto the stage came a tall slender blonde woman dressed in blue.

"Who's that?" Sherman whispered into Beatrice's ear.

"Jeanine Matthews. She's the leader of Erudite. Erudite run everything in the city, which means she runs the whole system" Beatrice said to Sherman, it was also somewhat loud enough for Peabody and Penny to hear her. So they knew they would have to be extra careful around her and not let the fact that they were Divergent out to her.

After a while, Jeanine gave a speech about how 'The future belongs to those who choose' and how the faction system came to be and stuff like that. After a while, it was time to choose factions. After several people had chose their factions, a name was called out.

"Sherman Peabody" said a voice. Sherman got up from his seat and walked up to the stage and saw a knife and he got a glimpse of what was inside the five bowls. The first bowl had the logo for Dauntless on it, which was a flame. And inside the bowl were steaming hot coals.

The second bowl had the Abnegation symbol, which was two hands holding one another. Inside the bowl were smooth round stones.

The bowl in the middle was the bowl for Erudite, which had an eye for a symbol on the front. And inside the bowl was nothing but crystal clear water that looked fresh enough to drink.

The fourth bowl was the bowl that represented Amity, with their symbol on it being a tree. Inside the bowl was smoothed out dirt, somewhat like soil.

The fifth and final bowl was the one belonging to Candor, with their symbol being a scale, like a scale that would weigh someone's heart after death like in ancient Egypt. Inside this bowl were large shards of broken glass.

"Well, here I go" Sherman whispered to himself and took up the knife and cut his hand. He winced in pain a bit and held his hand up at the bowls. He then placed his hand over a bowl and a drop of blood went into the bowl of hot coals. A sizzling sound was made as the blood touched the coals and evaporated.

"Dauntless" the voice announced. Everyone clapped for Sherman's choice. Sherman then got a band-aid on where he cut himself and sat down where the other Dauntless people were.

"Mr. Peabody" the voice called out. He went up and cut his paw and held it over the bowls. He wanted to be wise in choosing the right faction. He then looked at the bowl in the middle and dropped his blood into the water, where the blood dissolved and made the water look a little bit pink.

"Erudite" said the voice. Sherman, Penny, Caleb, Beatrice, and everyone else clapped for Peabody. The Beagle placed a band-aid on his paw and then he took his seat with the other Erudite.

"Penny Peterson" the voice called out. Penny then took a nervous breath, got up from her seat and walked slowly up to the stage and cut her hand. She then looked around the bowls and remembered the factions she was torn between due to her test results. She then just took another breath and held her hand over the bowl of hot coals and let it drop.

"Dauntless" the voice said. Sherman clapped and smiled, he was happy to know that now his best friend and he would be in the same faction. Penny then got a band-aid on her hand and sat next to Sherman.

"Caleb Prior" the voice boomed. Caleb went up to the stage, cut his hand and without hesitation dropped his blood into the bowl of water that was almost crimson red.

"Erudite" the voice announced. Everyone clapped and as soon as Caleb got a band-aid, he sat down right next to Mr. Peabody.

"Beatrice Prior" said the voice. She got up and then went up to the stage and cut her hand. She took a while, but after what seemed like forever when it was only one minute, she dropped her blood in the bowl of coals.

"Dauntless" said the voice. Beatrice then joined the other Dauntless and sat down next to Sherman after getting her band-aid.

After a while, people were hugging and exchanging goodbyes. Peabody hugged Sherman and spoke.

"Good luck" he said.

"You too" said Sherman. Then he, Penny, and Beatrice followed the other Dauntless. They then began running and climbing up the support beams of the train tracks. Sherman and Penny could do this easily because they've had their fair share of tree climbing throughout their childhoods. Penny began slipping and began to fall, but Sherman grabbed her wrist.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright" Penny said as she swung over to the other side of the beam using Sherman's arm and soon they were on the tracks. When the train passed by, the doors opened up and they got on board. After a while of waiting on the train, they noticed that they were getting ready to approach a roof of a building. The instructor who was giving them these so called 'Tests' to see if they were truly Dauntless told them they have to jump out.

"What are we waiting for?" Sherman asked Penny, Beatrice, and her new friend, Christine whom she happened to meet upon boarding the train before jumping out the train, shouting out a 'WooHoo!' and landing on the roof.

"Here I go" Penny said. She ran, jumped, and landed on the roof. Beatrice, Christine, and the other Dauntless followed. Then everyone gathered to see someone else who had a short Mohawk, ear piercings, and tattoos on his arms and neck.

"My name is Eric, I'll be one of your instructors here at Dauntless. You chose us, now we have to choose you. I hope you're up for the challenge" Eric told them.

"You'll have to jump in order to get to your destination point. Who would like to jump first?" asked Eric.

"I will" Beatrice said. She then got up on the edge of the roof.

"I'm going with her" Sherman said raising his hand and joining Beatrice on the edge.

"So am I" Penny said with her hand up and joining her friends.

"Well, well, well. Three first jumpers, that's something you don't see every year" Eric said. Some of the other Dauntless laughed which made Sherman uncomfortable a little bit. They then jumped after Beatrice did. After falling through a hole, they landed on a large net, they were helped out by a young adult male who had short but brown hair, five o' clock shadow, a black long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and leather combat boots helped them out.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Sherman" the red-head acknowledged him.

"Penny" the blonde piped in.

"And you?" the young male asked. Beatrice stuttered for a bit.

"You know you can just give yourself a new name" said the young male.

"Tris" she answered. Sherman and Penny knew that now she would go by Tris and not Beatrice since she wasn't Abnegation anymore.

"Alright. Sherman, Penny, Tris, welcome to Dauntless" he said. After the other transfers came down, the young male began speaking.

"My name is Four" he said.

"Is that the name you chose for yourself?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, it is" Four answered with a smile since he was taking a liking to Sherman's enthusiasm.

"Why? Because one through three were taken?" Christina asked, giggling afterwords. Sherman and Penny giggled at the joke a bit as well as some of the other transfers. Four then walked up to Christine and spoke into her face.

"One rule you gotta learn when you get into Dauntless, is that you don't get on my bad side" he warned. Four then went back to addressing the new members of the faction.

"Anyways, in order to stay in Dauntless, you must pass through our training. If you fail, you will be faction-less with nowhere to go at all" he said. Sherman and Penny gulped at that last part.

"There are two stages of training. The first is physical, where you push your bodies to the breaking point. The second is mental, where you learn to face your worst fears and conquer them, also to the breaking point" said Four.

"Follow me, and I'll show you around" said Four. Penny, Sherman, Tris, and Christina followed Four into the hallways.

**A/N: There ya go, Sherman and Penny are Dauntless with Tris, and Peabody is in Erudite with Caleb. Also, Four seems to like Sherman ever since he arrived. Just so you know, I'll be adding a Sherman/Four brotherly relationship in this story, because I can somewhat see having some brotherly moments together. Anyways, more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: In the last update, Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Caleb, and Tris have been sorted out into their respected Factions. Tris, Sherman, and Penny are Dauntless, while Peabody and Caleb are Erudite. Now this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Four directed all the new members all around the Dauntless headquarters.

"This is the cafeteria, where we serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Mostly we eat a lot of meat" Four told everyone. Sherman passed by a tray of steaming bacon and licked his lips with a smile. Now he was feeling hungry. Tris and Penny rolled their eyes.

"Boys" they said at once.

"They're always thinking with their stomachs aren't they?" asked Tris.

"True Dat" Penny said. The blonde then walked up to Sherman and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"HEY!" Sherman complained.

"We can eat later, come on" Penny said. Sherman's mouth was still watering over the delicious smell of that bacon. They then came across a room with mats, boxing rings, punching bags, and knife throwing targets.

"This is the training area. It's where we do most of our combat training" Four told them. Sherman's eyes widened and he gulped when he saw one Dauntless kick another one in the face and pin them to the mat by their throat. Soon, they arrived at an area where there were toilets, sinks, and showers.

"This is where you shower, wash your hands, and do your business. Sorry that we have no stalls on anything" said Four. Sherman got an annoyed look.

"Great, Penny's gonna get to see me naked" Sherman cheered sarcastically.

"Great, Sherman's gonna see me naked" Penny growled under her breath and arms crossed. Then everyone was lead to the sleeping quarters where there was a new set of clothes for every recruit.

"Meet us in the cafeteria as soon as you're all changed" said Four as he left them to change clothes. Sherman and Penny sat down on the bed and stripped down to just his underwear. Then he put on the clothes that were laid out for him, which were a long sleeve black shirt, dark gray jeans, and combat boots.

Penny got a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and the same combat boots Sherman had. Everyone then lined up and threw their old clothes into a fire, Sherman, Penny, and Tris did the same with their Abnegation clothes.

Meanwhile, Peabody and Caleb changed into their Erudite clothes. Peabody and Caleb were wearing the same thing, a blue cardigan, a light blue shirt underneath it, and some dark blue pants.

"Welcome to Erudite, gentlemen" Jeanine said. She then continued her speech to the two.

"It is our job to search for new ways to improve life, and hunt down Divergents" she said. Peabody raised a paw.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why are Divergents such a threat?" asked the beagle. Jeanine knelt down and spoke.

"Divergents threaten the whole faction system. They don't fit into a category and they Diverge from our way of life, and our way of thinking. It won't be safe until every single one of them has been destroyed for good" she explained to him in a low voice that sort of scared Peabody a bit and made his heart race slightly. Peabody gulped when Jeanine got back up and turned away.

"Well, other than that, are you boys settling in very well?" she asked. They just both nodded and said 'Yes Ma'am'.

"Good, let's get to work" Jeanine said with a smile and clapped her hands twice and walked off to do something else. Peabody began regretting to join Erudite.

**(A Few Days Later)**

Tris had a difficult time with the Dauntless training program at first, but then she got better and better at it. Penny and Tris trained together and they became good sparring buddies. Tris and Penny also told each other family secrets, how Sherman and her came to be good friends and a whole lot of other stuff.

Sherman on the other hand was getting beaten ridiculously, but he did pretty well on the shooting training since he had a lot of practice with Nerf guns. Four then stepped in after a while of seeing Sherman getting beaten up pretty badly on combat training, he then became Sherman's private tutor. He sparred with him and taught him new tricks, they ate together, and Sherman told him about where he and Penny really came from. Four kept it a secret and never said a word of it to anyone else, not even Eric who was a huge jerk towards Sherman, Penny, and Tris as well as the other new recruits. Sherman even beat Four in a bacon eating contest, he consumed over three plates of bacon and Four passed out before getting to number three.

Peabody and Caleb became pretty good friends too. They helped each other with their work and corrected mistakes if any were made. And with Peabody's genius expertise, he was able to revolutionize Erudite and their inventions, he even invented touch screen computers for all of the faction members to use, and Peabody was praised for his work and he gave credit to Caleb for helping him make all he did possible, and that he couldn't wish for a better partner and friend.

After a while, Sherman and Penny were ranked with the top ten. Sherman was at number four, and Penny was number five, right above Tris. Now, Sherman and Penny were chatting and being friendly with one another. Tris then came into the room.

"Hey guys. We were just going out, wanna come with us?" Tris offered. Penny and Sherman were smiling, some time outside Dauntless would be nice.

"Sure, where are we going?" Sherman asked.

"We're going out to get some tattoos" Christina said coming out from behind Tris.

"Call Peabody and see if it's okay" Penny said to Sherman. He then pulled out the tablet Peabody mailed him as a gift while he was in Erudite. Sherman then accessed the 'Video-Call' feature on the tablet and and pressed a icon that had Peabody's face on it. After the tablet rang for a while, Peabody picked up.

"Oh, hello Sherman. Funny thing, I was about to call you myself. So, what brings you online?" Peabody's face asked on the screen.

"Can we go get tattoos?" Sherman asked. Peabody's eyes narrowed.

"Absolutely not! They're tacky, and they hurt!" Peabody scolded.

"But all the other Dauntless get them" Sherman whined.

"Sherman, you're not going to stay in Dauntless for very long remember? Besides, Caleb and I have been making some pretty impressive progress on the WABAC and we should be back home in a matter of three weeks" Peabody said. Oh, and Caleb was helping him fix the WABAC. Penny then appeared on screen.

"It's alright, Mr. Peabody. I'm gonna get one too, so is Tris, so we'll be fine" said Penny.

"Wait, YOU'RE getting a tattoo as well? What's next? You don't wanna go back to the past and you're gonna stay in Dauntless for the rest of your lives?" Peabody joked.

"Gotta go, bye!" Sherman said pressing the red 'Hang-up' button on the upper left corner of the tablet.

"Let's go!" Sherman cheered jumping off the bed and running after Tris, with Penny following behind him.

Later, Tris, Christine, Penny, and Sherman were inside a huge tattoo parlor and there were a lot of people there, and a 'Skrillex' song was playing on the speakers. Sherman never thought 'Skrillex' would be so popular in the future.

"I can help the next person in line" said one person. Sherman raised his hand.

"Oh, ooh, ooh. Me! Me! Pick me!" Sherman said with his hand raised and jumping in the air. The person pointed at Sherman.

"Yes, you come on over" he said. Sherman then walked over to the booth and looked at the different slabs of glass with different designs on them, Sherman picked a black dragon who's body was squiggly and it had small folded wings on it's back, and some spikes on the tail.

"I'd like this one" Sherman asked. The artist took the slab and then began tinkering with the tattoo device a bit.

"Where do you want it?" the artist asked him. Sherman pulled his shirt collar down a bit and pointed to his right collarbone.

"Right here" he pointed.

"Please take your shirt off for me" the artist instructed. Sherman did as asked and then laid down on the leather padded chair. The artist then placed a small plastic oval onto Sherman's right collarbone that was connected to a blue glowing wire and it was attached to a chrome hot-glue gun looking thing.

"This may pinch a little bit" warned the artists. He held down on the trigger and Sherman heard a high pitched hovering sound. Sherman giggled a little bit.

"It tickles" he said in between his giggle fit. After a few more minutes, the gun made a beep sound and the artists stopped pulling the trigger.

"All done" said the artist. Then he took the oval off Sherman's collarbone to show the dragon perfectly painted into his skin.

"How do you like it?" the artist asked as he gave Sherman a mirror and the redhead looked at the artwork that was done on his body.

"Awesome" Sherman said. He then put his shirt back on and left to go meet with Tris and Penny.

Penny was waiting for someone to take her in for a tattoo.

"Um, miss. I can help you out with your tattoo if you want" asked a nice lady who was sitting on a stool by the tattoo chair. Penny walked up and looked at all the design slabs. Penny chose the one that had a black rose with a thorny stem on it and some pedals surrounding the stem.

"Lovely choice, ma'am" said the artists. Penny then held up the front of her left arm and sat down on the chair. The artists placed the oval on her arm and waited until it was done. Then Penny held up her other arm and placed the same rose tattoo on her other arm.

"Amazing" Penny muttered as she gazed at the twin roses on her arms.

Soon, Penny and Sherman joined up with Tris and Christina.

"So, what tattoo did you get?" Penny asked. Sherman pulled his shirt collar down to reveal his dragon.

"Woah, awesome dragon, Sherman" Tris said in admiration.

"What about you?" asked Sherman. Penny showed him and Tris her twin roses.

"Wow" Sherman whispered and gave a little whistle.

"Those are beautiful" Tris complimented.

"What about, you Tris? What did you get?" asked Penny. Tris pulled down her shirt collar to reveal she got one on her collarbone too, only it was on the left and it was four black birds.

"They represent, me, Caleb, my mother, and father" she explained.

"That's sweet of you to get one to represent your family" Sherman said. They all walked back to Dauntless together.

**A/N: There you have it, Sherman and Four are pretty good friends, as well as Penny and Tris, and Caleb and Peabody are pretty good work buddies in Erudite. And they got some awesome tattoos, Sherman gets a dragon and Penny gets twin roses. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: In the last chapter, Peabody and Caleb have become good friends and work buddies in Erudite. Tris and Penny have gotten along very well and have become sparring partners. Four and Sherman have been good friends, Four has even become Sherman's tutor/sparring buddy. And they got tattoos, Sherman got a dragon on his collarbone, and Penny got twin roses, one rose on each arm. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman and Four were in the middle of sparring practice.

"Just give the signal when you wanna stop, okay?" Four asked his pupil. Sherman took a fighting stance.

"Got it" Sherman said. They begin sparring, Four attacked Sherman's stomach mostly, and he grunted every time that happened. Four stopped and spoke.

"In combat, your opponent is most likely gonna be attacking your stomach, the most softest, most vulnerable part of your body, so you have to swing your arm against mine to block it" he explained. Sherman nodded, took his stance again and spoke.

"Swing arm against the others, got it. Let's give it a try" Sherman said. Four nodded and tried attacking Sherman's stomach again, but Sherman blocked it and every time he blocked it, he punched Four in the face.

"Doing pretty good. Ready for the kick?" asked Four. Sherman just nodded. Four swung his leg and tried to kick Sherman, but he dodged it with a limbo style back-flip and threw a kick at Four. Four grabbed Sherman's foot and held it upwards, causing Sherman to fall down onto the mat.

"You okay?" he asked, wondering if he wasn't going too easy on him for training.

"I'm alright, just tired though" Sherman said.

"We can take a break if you want" Four offered. Sherman nodded. Sherman looked up to see Eric standing over him.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah" the redhead told him. Eric then called out to the other transfers.

"Take a break everyone! I wanna show you something!" he shouted. Eric signaled for Sherman to follow him and he did. Four then walked up to where Penny and Tris were.

"Penny, Tris" he said. Penny and Tris then stepped out of their place in line and walked up to Four.

"I know what's really going on. Cut several spaces in line until you get to Sherman, alright?" he ordered. Tris and Penny nodded and followed Four up to near where Eric and Sherman were.

After a while of walking, they arrived at a bridge that had a concrete wall blocking the other end of it and there was a large crevice below it.

"You okay?" Eric asked Sherman.

"I'm fine" Sherman said. As soon as Eric and Sherman were in the middle of the bridge, Eric knocked Sherman off and he grabbed onto the edge of the bridge.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Penny screamed.

"There's no room for weaklings in Dauntless. Take this little wimp for example" Eric told them. Sherman looked down and he began getting scared. He felt like his hands were slipping.

"Stay down there, or you're out" Eric threatened. Tris and Penny could only just stand there and watch.

"Ahh!" Sherman screamed as he let go. But another hand grabbed Sherman's wrist and pulled him up. The redhead looked up to see that it was Four. Sherman then began crying into Four's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now, you're safe" Four shushed in comforting tones as Sherman cried. Four wrapped his arms around Sherman in a hug and Sherman returned it.

"I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die" Sherman said in between sobs.

"You didn't, and it's over now. No one's gonna hurt you" Four assured him.

"Didn't know you had a soft spot for the weakling, Four" Eric said with crossed arms and a smug look on his face. Four gave Eric a death glare and handed Sherman to Tris.

"Take Sherman to his bed, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes" Four ordered. Tris nodded, taking Sherman into her arms and taking Sherman to his room.

"Wait for me back at the training grounds, okay?" Tris asked Penny. All she could do was nod and leave for where Tris wanted her to wait. All the other Dauntless members left except for Eric and Four.

"What was that about?" Four scolded.

"He should know that there's no room for weakness when he's in Dauntless" said Eric.

"He's only seven and a half years old, Eric. You could have scarred him for life" Four retorted. Eric then smirked and continued to speak.

"You should talk, that was you when you first showed up here. You showed no weakness at all, now you're defending someone who's scared to fall down?" asked Eric with a mean tone.

"Everyone's afraid of something... even Dauntless" and after that, Four left for the sleeping quarters. Eric just scoffed and left for the training grounds.

In the sleeping quarters, Four entered the room and saw Sherman crying into his pillow. Four sat down beside Sherman and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Sherman said after sniffling and wiping his eyes, which were now puffy and red from his tears.

"Sorry? For what?" Four asked as he took out a pocket tissue and handed it to Sherman and the small child used it to blow his nose.

"For showing weakness, I don't trully deserve to be in Dauntless" Sherman said scolding himself. Four then pulled Sherman closer to him and hugged him softly.

"No, don't say that. You were tired and were ready to take a break, there's nothing wrong with that" Four told him.

"But I was too scared to fall down" said Sherman.

"Everyone's afraid of something" Four told him.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Sherman. Four sighed and gave a small smile.

"Heights" he said. Four let out a soft laugh and ruffled Sherman's hair.

"Don't let what Eric said, or what he did get to you. You're still one of the bravest kids I've ever met in Dauntless" Four told him. Sherman liked that Four was pretty down to Earth with him and he was kind.

"You mean it?" Sherman asked with a smile. His eyes were becoming less red and puffy.

"Of course, I mean, look at you. You're the best shooter in the faction, you're ranked at number four, you even beat me in a bacon eating contest and I passed out before I could even finish the second plate. If that's not Dauntless, then I don't know what is" Four told him with a smile. Sherman then stopped hugging Four and placed a hand on his dragon tattoo.

"Thank you" said Sherman. Four raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For what?" asked the taller older male.

"For being there for me... like a brother" said the redhead. Four smiled at that, he never had a brother before, but now that Sherman saw him as one, maybe he'd get one after wanting one for many years.

"Thank you" Four said before getting up.

"Take a break for the rest of the day. You've earned it, and I'll see you at dinner" Four told him. Sherman got up and went over to take a shower, but Four's voice stopped him.

"Oh, cool tattoo by the way. The dragon, I like it" Four said smiling before leaving the room and shutting the door. Sherman then stripped and turned the hot water on, taking a nice hot relaxing shower alone.

**A/N: There you have it, a sneak peak to show how deep the bond between Sherman and Four really is. And it also goes to show that even the bravest of the brave, the strongest of the strong are afraid of something, everyone is, and it's nothing to be ashamed of at all. Anyways, lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
